The one the prevented me from loving him
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Just my thought on how things could've went with the last forwood scene in tonights episode... it was soooo ROMANTIC AND SWEET, They are like the bestfriend, lovers, siblings kinda gross love. But they just have like EVERY love you can find in the world.


I slumped down on the couch next to Tyler, hoping to wake him. He slept for the longest time, he was so peaceful and gentle looking.

Tyler shifted and seemed to have finally felt the pain of the bullet shot. He removed the blanket that was covering him to reveal the wound. He looked at it in shock and gave me a confused look.

"Oh, uhm…You got shot, but it's healing."

He sat up a little and then looked at me; he could probably tell that I was in pain. In pain because Matt, the guy I love… had just broken up with me.

"You were right… I shouldn't have come home."

"No Tyler… I meant… that you shouldn't have left… Don't you ever leave…again."

Tyler gave me a smile of appreciation and then he noticed the worried look on my face again.

"Matt broke up with me." I spurted out and I could just feel the tears coming and filling my eyes.

Caroline looked so sad and alone.

I can't believe Matt would do this to her.

I left HER… in HIS hands… I left her…so he can love her and take care of her… not hurt her like this. Her face was in so much pain, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, make her happy and do anything she wanted, give her everything she wanted and give her the love that she really needed, LOVE that Matt couldn't give her.

I wanted SOOO badly to be the guy that SHE wanted. The one and only guy that can make her happy.

I believe there are things to say and do at times like this, things that can make everything better, things that the RIGHT person could say… BUT I'm NOT that right person… At least not for her… For her, it's only MATT.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say to her…

Her face looked didn't change at all. Tears rolled down her eyes and she spoke with an unclear voice…

"Just thank me for keeping you safe and say sorry for almost chowing down on me again." She said as she forced a smile… but she didn't seem to be able to hold back the tears as her smile quickly faded and she began to tear up again.

I motioned for her to come closer and then I whispered very softly, "come here."

I went under the blanket and into Tyler's warm arms and I lay there on his chest. Tyler winced in pain and I remembered his wound so I tried to be a little gentler.

"Thank you…" He softly whispered into my hair, "for keeping me safe."

At this moment, I felt safe… I felt comfortable and I liked the feeling of Tyler having his arm around me and cuddling me for comfort.

He was such a good friend…

I can't believe that I never realized this before… I love Matt, but he's not the ONLY one in my heart. There was always this one person, this one guy that… no matter what happened, he was there for me. Even when I didn't want him around, he knew I needed him, the one person who TRULY accepted me the moment he found out about me. TYLER… He was that ONE. The one who prevented me from LOVING Matt ALL THE WAY. Tyler was the guy who always had the other part of my heart…

I had no idea and I never even realized the truth.

I love Matt…

But I was also in love with Tyler.

Wow…. I can't believe it…

"I love you."

"I love you too." I heard Tyler whisper.

I was surprised to hear Tyler say this… I hadn't realized that I had unintentionally said that last part out loud. I felt the myself blushing and I couldn't even dare to look at Tyler.

I felt his body tense up and then I heard someone come in through the front door. Tyler was startled and sat up a little, but he didn't remove his hands around me.

To both of our surprises we heard a familiar voice behind us. We sat up and looked behind us and saw Tyler's mother standing in shock.

It finally hit me how wrong this looked. Both of us… sharing one blanket, basically lying on top of each other on the couch, don't forget the fact that Tyler was naked too. Greaatttt…..

I felt myself begin to blush again and I quickly got up and greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood. I'm glad to see that you're all better…"

"Hello… uhmm… caroline…. Tyler?" She was completely speechless, she searched for words, but couldn't seem to find the right ones, so she just jumped to the point.

"Uhm, Caroline? What is this? Did you two? Uh…? Did you guys have… se-"

Tyler got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist and interrupted her, " Mom, I'm glad you're home… Caroline was just going to leave...uh, why don't I just…get ready, bring Caroline home, and then we can talk."

Tyler began to go up the stairs, but I told him to spend some time with his mom and that I'm just fine getting home alone…

"Good…bye, Mrs…Lockwood." I said embarrassed.

I rushed out the door of the Lockwood mansion… I can't believe that had just happened…. It was so embarrassing…. I know what tomorrow's topic is going to be about when I see Tyler. That's just great….


End file.
